It's Snowing Tonight
by Lisvehero
Summary: N comes over to Hilbert's house and tries his best to confess before he attacks. Nate and Hugh try their best to keep this stranger away from their big brother. MxM IsshuShipping


_**[Apology Oneshot; Execution: GO]**_

 **It's Hilbert and N this time, in a domestic AU.**

* * *

Nate looked up at the green haired stranger standing outside of their house, doe eyes peering up at the smiling man before him. He squints at him suspiciously before crossing his arms, "Who are you? What do you need?" He questions, standing his ground. N tries his best not to grin silly and scare the little boy away, instead, he crouches down and greets him politely. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, is your big brother home?"

Nate puffs his cheeks in concentration, trying to remember who exactly N was. N tries not to be bothered by the younger's intense stare, opting to keep his smile firmly lodged unto his face. Nate blinks before his eyes widen in shock, he points at him accusingly, "Are you that creepy guy he's telling me about?!" N's smile faltered for a moment before forcing it back on. "Did he now?"

"He calls you weird." Nate says without batting an eyelash. "That's creepy right?"

N groaned and hung his head low, "I suppose so." Before he could reply, however, a shadow looms over him. "N?" A familiar voice asks, sounding genuinely surprised. He looks up to find Hilbert, looking down as if he was a foreign object. "What are you doing here this late?"

"Hilbert!" Nate exclaims, maneuvering his way around N and into the brunette's arms. "Do you really know him, Hilbert?" He asks adorably once he was in his brother's arms, Hilbert spares a glance at N who smiled back in return. Nate glanced from boy to boy and pouted, "I don't like him! You said he's creepy!"

A look of hurt flashed through N's face as Hilbert fought back a laugh; he pats Nate on the head before setting him down. "Go back upstairs. Hugh is still there, right?" Nate blinks rapidly before shrieking. "R-Right!" He dashed inside screaming 'Hugh! You can stop hiding now!' Both men looked at him fondly, before acknowledging each other.

"Ah." N muttered brushing the snow off his cap and shoulders. "I thought I'd visit."

Hilbert smiled, knocking him on the head softly. "You could've told me. I don't have anything special to prepare for dinner." N flinched at the contact, and cleared his throat. "Anything's fine, I'm not too picky. Though I'd prefer salad and vegetables and no meat as much as possible…" He rambles, pausing when he sees Hilbert's amused expression. "Yes, well. May I come in? It's freezing." He states, rubbing his two hands together. Hilbert nods and lead the way, waiting for N to come in before closing the door.

N sighed, relishing at the warmth inside the brunette's home. He follows Hilbert to the kitchen, picking a seat from the counter and awkwardly shuffling his hands together as his friend unloaded the groceries. "You…live alone with your little brother?" N asks quietly, not too sure if he should be messing with the brunette's personal life. Hilbert only hums, turning the stove on. "Not really. Bianca visits sometimes."

N gnawed on his cheek; an answer he was expecting but not really happy to hear.

"I see. Is Hugh her child?" He tries again.

"Oh no. He's adopted."

N accidentally bites down too hard on his cheek and lets out a low whimper, trying not to catch Hilbert's attention.

"Oh."

Hilbert chuckles, "Well, Cheren suggested they adopt instead of…having one of their own." He states, chopping up a bamboo shoot. N sighs in relief, not realizing he's been holding his breath. "To be honest…" He begins, slumping unto the counter as he watched Hilbert cook. "I thought you and Bianca…" He trails off, noticing Hilbert's shock as he flinched. The brunette turned back, looking sheepish. "Did it look that way?"

N doesn't hesitate. "…Yes."

Hilbert chuckles and N looks away, trying his best not to show how interested he is on the subject. "I suppose we were kinda close with each other." He replies, yelping as he grazed his finger with the knife. N sits up abruptly, preparing to help but Hilbert calms him down. "No, no. It's fine. I get this all the time." He murmurs, examining his index finger. "Just a little skin peeled off, nothing too deep."

N squirmed, "But…" This was one of the situations in that book Hilda gave to him. He was supposed to help him, right? Kiss it better or something romantic like that, as Hilda tells him. He was too late though, as Hilbert had already produced a bandage from one of the cabinets and stuck it to the wound, merrily resuming his cooking.

He was bad at this; being romantic.

He heard footsteps from the stairs, thudding down the doorway. There was silence for a few moments and N tries to spy on corridor using the reflection of the shiny pots nearby. Soon enough two heads pop out, one brunette and one bluenette. N uses the best of his strength to stop his smile, but to no avail. They were just too adorable!

Hilbert notices this without turning around, calling for them. "Nate? Hugh? Are you done playing?" He asks calmly, not bothering to see if they were still there and listening. Both boys took a glance at N, Nate being skeptical and Hugh being curious, they made their way to the kitchen. "What are you making?" Nate asked, tugging on his brother's leg. Hugh did the same, trying to lean on the counter to see the inside of the pot.

"Just simmered vegetables. You want a taste?" Hilbert asks, crouching down and holding a spoon, blowing on it. Nate's eyes shimmers, humming as he took the spoonful. "You like it?" Hilbert asks and Nate nods energetically in reply. "Yeah, yeah!" Beside him Hugh pouts, not really fond of vegetables. "I don't like it…" This makes Nate beside him gape and he pushes him in front of Hilbert. "Then taste it! You never know if you taste it!" Hugh remained still and frowned. "No!"

Hilbert doesn't bother to force him and ushers them to the living room, "Alright. Do you like fried chicken? I'll cook that instead." He murmurs, watching them place themselves on the couch and change the channel to some random kid's show. N takes a small glance at them and smiles, "He doesn't like vegetables?" He asks, making Hilbert sigh.

"They _are_ kids." He produces another spoonful and moves it in front of N. "Would you care for a taste?"

N blinks. "Oh. It's no matter, I-"

"N." Hilbert insists, gesturing to the pot. "I'm cooking for you. At least tell me if you like it." He says with a small smile, "Come on!" N inwardly sighs and complies, quickly questioning himself if he should take the spoon or let Hilbert feed him.

The first one was definitely safer.

As he took the spoon, he was quite aware of the expression the brunette made; a small wry smile graced his features. N tastes the stew and smiles, "It's nice." He mumbles while giving the spoon back to Hilbert hurriedly. The brunette sighs and nods, removing the pot from the stove and replacing it with the frying pan. "If you'd like to, you can join them in the living room while I continue."

"Oh." N blurts out without thinking, before shaking his head shortly. "N-No. I'll keep you company, besides, what they're watching isn't exactly up to my taste and I'm sure they'll find documentaries quite boring becau..." He quickly shuts himself up, clearing his own throat when Hilbert chuckles.

"Sure. You can stay."

* * *

 **This is a two-shot. Surprise SURPRISE**

 **Erm, anyway, I'll leave this for now. Sorry for not updating, I'll do my best.**

 **Review if you may.**


End file.
